


The Art of Domesticity

by TheQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Kakashi wakes you while sneaking ineffectively into the bedroom half past 5, smelling like Konoha smoke and ash.A Commission





	The Art of Domesticity

 

Kakashi wakes you while sneaking ineffectively into the bedroom half past 5, smelling like Konoha smoke and ash. “How was the mission,” you mumble in greeting, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you force yourself to sit up and welcome him home. 

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, busy slipping off his vest and his gloves and then finally his boots. When he’s finished packing away his weapons, you get up and wrap your arms around him and hear his heartbeat through his blues. “It was okay,” he says finally. “The kids were kids. The mission was simple.”

“You were gone longer than expected,” you press, but you’re too tired to argue. This is the life of a ninja. This week he was gone. The week before you. First the village. Then the Hokage. Then yourself.  

He chuckles and presses a kiss to your head. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

You roll your eyes and smack him lightly on the arm, “Ah yes. Nothing can take down Konoha’s Great Copy Nin.”

He pulls down his mask and gives you a proper kiss this time. And you’ve missed him these last few weeks, away on mission after mission with his new genin team. So it’s easy to melt into the kiss and sigh when you feel his arms wrap around you. When you try to pull away, he chases you for a moment, keeps you close and safe in his arms and you laugh before shaking your head. “You’re acting like I was the one gone.”

“I’m not allowed to miss you?” he asks. 

“You better. I didn’t agree to marry you just for you to run off into the wilderness to become the true hermit you were always meant to be.” You take a step back and give him a proper once over. “At least you’re not dying of injuries this time. Have you showered yet?”

“Not yet,” he admits, a bit sheepish as he avoids meeting your eye. 

You wrinkle your nose. “Go. Shoo. Bath and come back. I miss cuddling you.”

He laughs and pulls you forward for one last kiss before heading to the shower. By the time he comes back, you’re fast asleep. 

.

Gai wakes you the next morning covered in an unnerving amount of dust. His hitai-ate crocked and on his cheek blooms an impressive bruise. You imagine the next time you see Kakashi he will be looking similarly roughed up. You look at the clock as you yawn. “Done beating each other up already?” 

He laughs, loud and from the gut (too loud for this early in the morning but its Gai and you’d never expect anything else). “Only for now, yes.”

“Who won?” You ask, stretching before crawling out of bed. You pull on one of Kakashi’s t-shirts as Gai casually averts his gaze. 

“I of course triumphed in our SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH CLEANING CONTEST!” Gai decreed. 

You laugh as you enter the bathroom to brush your teeth. In the next room you hear something loud and metal drop to the floor. “What was that?”

“It seems our dear friend is having a bit of trouble in the kitchen,” You glance out of the door to watch Gai leave the room. In the distance you hear another worrying bang and roll your eyes. Men. 

By the time you head into the kitchen, it seems everything has been cleaned up and put away sufficiently, if not a bit hastily. A smear of powder highlights the sharpness of Kakashi’s cheek and you wipe it away with the pad of your thumb. “You didn’t have to,” you smile when you spot the omelette and salad on the table. 

“Consider it an apology for waking you,” he says. You smile and lean up to kiss hip, wrap your fingers in his hair and sigh when he pulls you close. In the background you hear Gai sigh and you can imagine him rolling his eyes to a scene he has seen a thousand times. But when you two finally separate, he is only smiling fondly. 

“What’s the game plan?” you ask before taking your seat and pulling the plate closer. It smells wonderful and cheesy. 

Kakashi shrugs and you frown, considering the list of chores you’ve either put off or ignored for the better part of two weeks. Besides you, Gai finishes his omelet with his usual youthful flourish and places his plates in the sink to be washed. “I suppose this is where I leave you,” he grins. “Enjoy your YOUTHFUL afternoon! I will see you on the training grounds tomorrow, my rival!” before flickering away. 

You finish chewing. “Did you really go around cleaning old people’s attics?”

Kakashi laughs and nods. “It was for charity.”

The omelette is good. Cheesy and one of the six things Kakashi knows how to cook well. “How’d you get tricked into it?”

“I can be giving,” Kakashi argues, taking your plate as you finish eating the omelette in four good bites and places it in the dishwasher. “I might not have realized until the sixth house but once I did I was very happy to give to charity.”

You laugh and let the matter slide with a fond smile. “So how much food do we have left?”

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders. “Time to be adults.”

.

When people ask you how you’d met, how you’d managed to fall in love, you joke it was fate and the stars aligning and all that romantic gushy stuff because people never believed the truth. They were never able to wrap their heads around the idea of Kakashi Hatake falling for a civilian. 

But the truth is, you weren’t always a civilian. No... Once upon a time you were Anbu. Once upon a time you were a captain of a team of four. 

(They haven’t spoke to you since. Three years of silence is enough to leave you wondering if it had meant anything at all. But then you remember the times you spent high on life and the adrenaline and the knowledge that Konoha nin were a family first and you can’t help but miss them.)

Once upon a time, before Kakashi, there was your team and your mission and your service to Konoha. 

. 

You grab your purse and wait as he flips on his casual mask before heading out the door. It’s quiet outside. Konoha still half asleep in the lazy heat of the afternoon. An uncommonly warm Saturday brought by the lack of clouds and an unrelenting sun. You can already feel the prickle of sweat behind your neck but don’t protest when Kakashi slings an arm around around your shoulders. 

“Did you grab the list?” you ask. He’s wearing sweats today and a tank top for once. There’s a new scar on his shoulder, freshly healed by chakra and you can sense it in the air when you press your head against his chest before straightening to walk more comfortably.

“Yup,” Kakashi pats his pocket. 

You wave lazily to Auntie Aiko whose quietly watering her flower bushes in the front yard. “I have the coupon book,” you say, though he probably already knows, just to make conversation. “Do you want anything fancy for dinner tonight?”

He thinks about it for a moment and shrugs as you turn onto the main street. 

.

The mission was a trap. At the time it had been a retrieval and removal operation. A quiet get in and get out without alerting the local authorities (and local government) of Konoha’s involvement in current political affairs. The target a man who’d been champion for tariff reform to increase cost of business with neighboring villages, something that would have hurt local Konoha business in the region. 

You’d underestimated your target. You had been ambitious and, in some ways, arrogant. You had seen the strength of your team -- Yui and her genjutsu, Daichi Hyuga, Nako Aburame, and Saeki your hand-to-hand specialist -- and thought you’d be home by lunch. You hadn’t expected your target to learn you were coming (a leak you never discovered) nor did you expect the missing-nin standing in your way. 

In the end it had been a battle of numbers: 15 vs. 5. Your team had been overwhelmed. Capture meant exposure of Konoha’s meddling. You had ordered a retreat and your team had fled as you’d raised a wall large enough to keep the enemy way. 

You had known you couldn’t keep it up; you had accepted your fate the minute you had finished the last seal and pressed your chakra into the earth. 

You had had every intention of dying. 

.

The butcher picks up the chicken you’d chosen from the pen and carries it the chopping block. You watch him closes as he lays it down on the stone when Kakashi returns to press a cold bottle against your neck. It takes everything ounce of self-discipline you have left not to fling the tomatoes you’d just bought. 

“You ass!” you cry as you take the drink. He’s too busy laughing at your shriek to respond. You roll your eyes and fight back a smile of your own. 

“You sure you don’t want any beef?” you ask as the butcher cuts off the head and waits for the body to finish twitching. Kakashi shrugs without looking up from the small cookbook he’d picked up near the cash register. 

The butcher begins defeathering the animal and you watch with growing frustration as he fails to pick out all of the quills. Hino had recommended him but you were wondering if you should have stuck with your normal butcher. This butcher might have plumper chickens but at least your regular butcher took more care. 

“No,” Kakashi says. “Too expensive.”

You roll your eyes, “What happened to splurging.” You look pointedly at the bags of junk food hanging from Kakashi’s arm. 

Kakashi playfully hides it behind his back. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

.

And then you woke up six days later in the bed of a Konoha hospital, your village sprawling out in front of you. Whatever peace you had felt in that moment shattered only a few minutes later when your doctor returned like a grim in the sunlight. 

Permanent chakra exhausting. Scarring of chakra pathways. 

You had been prepared to die and you had. No one had expected you to wake up. 

Three days later after your release with the knowledge that your ninja career (the thing you had been working towards since you were five) was over, you would learn through the grapevine it was thanks to Friend-Killer Hatake you were still alive. 

It was then you’d made the decision that would change your life: You had to speak to him. You had to know why.

.

You let him take most of the grocery bags on your walk back. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks. 

You shrug and smile. The sun was beginning to set, starting it’s arc across the sky to below the horizon. The shadows of the city turning sharp and inky black in the dying light. You had enjoyed today; too often you spent your time in the archives of the Konoha Master Library or at home when your arms and legs refused to move from the pain and it’s a success just to crawl out of bed. 

You’re certain you will pay for this later, can already feel old aches in your knees. But you don’t regret the time spent on your own two feet. “Good. I feel good.”

Kakashi smiles and you stop to kiss him in the middle of the street for all the world to see. “I love you,” you whisper. 

“I love you too.”

.

You didn’t try breaking into his apartment. Maybe once at full strength and for the fun of it you would have dismantled his many, many seals and traps and crawled through the window to wait in the shadows for a proper confrontation. Now you stand by his door and wait for him to return. After fifteen minutes you get bored. Your feet hurt and you turn to leave.

Then you run into Gai. 

You’ve heard of Gai (it’s hard not to hear Gai) but you’d never thought much of him. You’d never run missions together or been in the same class since he was two years your younger. But you’d learned to recognize a large grin and a pair of frighteningly green spandex. But instead of a grin you’d found a frown and furrowed brows. “Are you waiting for Kakashi too,” he had asked. You had nodded. He’d sighed and patted the seat next to you. “The hearing will be out soon,” Gai had explained.

“What hearing?” you’d asked taking the offered seat. Your legs hurt and you regretted not taking your pain medication with you. 

“He voided his mission protecting another konoha nin,” Gai sighed. “I don’t know much else. But there is a hearing.” You wonder if Gai is supposed to know even that much. He looks at you for a long moment and shakes his head. 

It hits you a moment to realize, sitting there on the sidewalk in front of Hatake’s apartment complex. The reason for the hearing was…. “ _ Oh. _ ”

Gai hadn’t responded. 

It’s in that moment you had sworn to learn who the real Friend-Killer Hatake was. 

.

Three years later, with a ring on your finger, you’re still learning. It had taken a long time to find yourself here. A year of quiet friendship followed by an era of miscommunication and confusion and waiting for Kakashi to feel safe enough to open one door after another. You know there are still doors and layers to uncover, know there are still things Kakashi is not ready to tell you after all the things he has seen and done.

But here, you think as you smile down at this beautiful man whose chosen to place his trust in your hands, there are no secrets. Here there is only you and him and the rope tying him securely to the bedframe eagle spread with his arms tied to the headboard and legs secured in a spreader bar. 

You trail a single finger down his stomach and ask, “Color.”

He takes a deep breath and pulls lightly against his bonds. You both know he could escape if he wanted to, knows that those knots are child’s play to a seasoned ninja. The true power comes with the knowledge he does not want to. “I asked,” you repeat and lean down til your lips are hovering just above his tip, “Color?”

“G-Green,” he hisses as you press a soft kiss against his head. 

“Good boy,” you whisper and slip his cock in your mouth. It’s hard to fight back a moan at the familiar weight on your tongue and the taste you had missed in the weeks he had gone and left you with nothing but your hands and a very familiar dildo. Carefully you press your tongue against the underside and suck, dragging the length against your palette as you take as much as you can in your mouth, working what you couldn’t fit in your mouth with your hands, dragging up and just with just the slightest pressure of your nails, the barest edge of pain. 

The moans above you are music to your ears. It has taken too long and too many nights spent with Kakashi tied up like this with a riding crop in your hand to teach him to not hold back, to let you hear his pleasure and his joy: a hard won reward. 

You pull off with a wet pop and wrap you hand around the shaft and press your thumb against the head as you move your hand lower and press a finger against your folds. You’re dripping (it’s been too long) and it’s easy to slip a finger inside and open yourself up to take his cock. When you look at him, he’s strains against his bonds chest heaving with the stress of control. For a moment, you entertain the idea of letting him break the rope to flip you over to fuck you into the mattress. But this isn’t about you -- not really -- this is about him and his much needed reminder: he’s home. It’s okay to trust now. 

The sounds of you fuck yourself on your fingers while you run your hand up and down his cock is positively filthy. “You like that,” you sing. You gasp and tilt your head back as you press a third finger inside. “You like the idea of my opening myself for you, getting myself ready to take your fat cock.”

He moans and nods, eyes glazed as you pull out and trail your hand up your stomach and breasts to roll a nipple between your wet fingers. “I’m going to ride you,” you promise as you move to straddle his hips, his cock rubbing against your ass. You grind slightly and press your wet pussy against him so he can understand how much you need him. “And when I’ve taken what I want,” you reach behind you and pull the silver ring you had hidden. “Then you get to cum.”

You lean forward and kiss him, drag his lip between your lips and suck a bruise under his chin. “Color?” you ask as lean back up. 

He nods.

“Kakashi,” you repermend with a hard look. 

“Green,” he promises.

You stare at him for a moment before nodding and slipping the cock ring on. It glints in the low light of your ceiling fan and the slivers of moonlight that manage to escape the curtains. 

“I love you,” you promise as you slip his cock inside with a surreal ease. The coolness of the ring a sharp contrast of the hardness and pressure of his cock. You adjust for a moment, rolling your hips slowly as you get ready. “I love you so, so much.”

.

.

.

“And that’s my fanfic!” Deadpool cries, looking at the cool mask of Ironman. Inside, he imagines Tony has either fallen asleep or is too stunned to speak. Maybe both? Both would be pretty hilarious. “What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you greenbryn! I hope your friend liked this story!
> 
> Explanation for the ending: Apparently the giftee is a huge fan of deadpool and would love a deadpool cameo lol
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to learn more about me please check out my tumblr:  
> [thequeen117.tumblr.com/](https://thequeen117.tumblr.com/)


End file.
